Ad Absurdum
by smokvica
Summary: This story will eventually turn into a Kol/Stefan one, I know the pairing may seem weird, but it will definitely rock your socks off! The ff will also focus on Mikaelson family interaction so it won't be only romantic/sexual in nature so it doesn't overwhelm the reader with repetitive drama. This is my first fanfic, so the structuring may be odd in the first few chapters. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Kol was bored. But he shouldn't have been, right? It was a week after the ball, he had to catch up on so many things. One would think that after being kept in a coffin for so long, he'd find interesting things to do. But right now, he was too interesting in everything, and he had trouble deciding what to read first, what to do…where to focus? He was on information overload! It was tiring, it was confusing, it was maddening!

So he just tried to ignore unusual things as much as possible until he got used to the fact that he was now living in the twenty-first century. A world with showers, insanely fast cars, planes and yes...he even heard of space shuttles and people going to the moon! And of course, how could he not notice the other technological advances. It was amazing, really…the world had changed that much more in the hundred years he'd been in a coffin, than for the entire nine hundred odd years he'd spent roaming the world. His thoughts wandered again…

He was sitting in the living room, wondering where everyone was…there was no one to annoy now, so he got up and actively searched for any family member. The one he really meant o annoy though, was Klaus. He didn't deserve any peace from him, not for a long time anyways. Kol may have seemed to be on all right terms with his older brother, but he was definitely NOT fine with having had a century taken away from him. He'd missed the first and second World War, for heaven's sakes! That was just not acceptable! Not to mention, it hurt his ego…how could he have let that happen?

Never mind that now…he would make sure it was NEVER to happen again. Kol was walking around aimlessly for a while, how to even get around this mansion? It wasn't as big as some of the ones he used to own, goodness...what was with all his properties now?! Kol growled and decided it be best to go out and get a bite. He had ample time to explore all he's missed later anyways.

He wanted to leave town, but everyone had urged him to stay, some talk about family uniting coming from his mother. He rolled his eyes, how could they ever unite and be as one again? The woman was delusional! He sped out of the mansion and made his way to the Grill. It was truly…well, it was dull. This town really had boring people in it. He looked around wondering why on earth Klaus decided to build a mansion in this pitiful town. Of course they were all born here, but what was it now compared to the rest of the world? Nothing.

With that thought he compelled the barman a whole bottle of whiskey, he was going to need it to clear his thoughts. He poured himself the first glass and turned around to observe people interact with one another, strange. The women were definitely not as constricted as before, he noticed that earlier as well. The way they spoke was definitely more free, the way they dressed...definitely didn't leave as much to the imagination as before.

He couldn't say he was complaining, but it was too early for him to form an opinion on modern-day society. He didn't know which human seemed tastiest to him, it was really difficult to decide anything today! He sighed heavily, he was SO bored. Maybe a little mayhem wouldn't hurt? Elijah was going to kill him! He grinned brightly, yes, that would make everything more lively in the household! He made sure to lock all the exits to the Grill, whistling and humming merrily. Finally, some entertainment!

He got up on the counter, clearing his throat and holding the half empty whiskey bottle in his right hand. The fun was about to begin! He was all too giddy!


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan pulled up his 1963 Porsche Coupe to the curb and turned the ignition off. He sat there, his tight fingers clenching and unclenching the steering wheel. To say he was fuming...Was a riot. To say he was a sliver of a second from lashing out and tossing body parts and shredding out intestines was arguably more accurate, yet he sat there stubbornly, letting off steam and his muscles tensing with each crack of his knuckles. He exhaled quick and long, swearing at the end of it, and struck the wheel again, leaning back. His fuse was short.. To say the least.

He really was at the end of his wit. It wasn't even that, now he had no more coffins left to hold sway over Klaus, or that his plan to kill Klaus ultimately backfired, or that they were now at the mercy of three _un_-sleeping Originals, and their _un_-dead Witch Bitch of a mother, plus who knew where Mikael was?! It wasn't even that Damon made these deals with Elijah, behind his back, because who gave a shit anymore that his brother thought he was out of control and needed to be reigned in, while he made the moves on Elena, Stefan just didn't have the capacity to care anymore if Damon and Elena shacked up and had blue eyed epileptic babies, let them sex each other up. He was beyond indulging them with his stoic pauses and allowing a lingering silence to fill their lingering looks.. Sickening, but maybe he deserved it.

What no one realized... They were fading too fast for him to even acknowledge if he _cared_ if they realized or not.. As it was every time.. The rest faded, like tiny blinking lights one by one, more like they were drowned out, their radiance was dim and far away, and he came to understand this was what not caring felt, because he was not even bothered by it, with this removed blank canvas that he knew if they ever crossed his mental threshold. Not Damon, not Elena, certainly, and his need for revenge on Klaus had nothing to do with revenge whatsoever, as much as it stoked the hybrid's ego to think he was so much to blame for Stefan's 'falling off the wagon'.

It wasn't even the blood, he had a never ending thirst for it, and he knew it wouldn't be enough, it was never enough, no matter how many bodies he drained and how veins he tapped, his thirst was never sated.

It was the allure, the seductive taste that swelled in the mouth right before a kill, the gripping dance between a prey and its captor, the screams that are ripped from the throats he slashes into with delight, the blood flowing and pooling around the corpse.. How he yearned to prolong that moment where the life faded from the eyes, the gasping and guttural chokes, how the noises echoed in his ears for days.. A clash for life, the second right before its soul.. Is swept up in a frenzy, a moment that was frozen with the beating of his heart madly racing, a brilliance that shone and arrested his attention.. Way more than the ping ponging relentless shitty drama of triangles and stealing coffinsand pretending like Klaus was worth a damn or even if any of the Originals would rip his own head off for messing with them. That was just it; Stefan didn't need any catalyst to coax him to the vein, and definitely not Niklaus. He was his own bad influence, his own worst enemy.

It was always there.

He scoffed and messed up his hair, ruffling it then slowly shaping it back to how it was as he turned down the overhead mirror.. He really didn't need to worry about his hair, did he? If there was one thing that never gave him hell it was his hair. Bad hair days were very rare indeed.

So what to do now, he got out of his car and saw he was parked right in front of the Grill. Great, what a sight.. It never got old did it? Whatever he might as well get a drink. He swung the door open and strode right up to the bar, requesting a gin on ice. "A cold one.." He leaned against the bartop, shying his mossy green eyes down at first, then he swung them around without thinking. There were very many people around, however.. One face stood out almost instantly and incited his prompt distaste.. It was a face he saw only that night, one of the sleeping vampires that was now very much awake and peppy and smug and whistling away like he owned the joint, all the while looking devastatingly bored at he same time. Which one was he, Finn? No, Finn was the crazy one, Coal? Cole? Something with a C?

What the hell was he doing here?

Stefan made a noise of rising annoyance and turned away, the Original was just a few feet from him, merrily drinking whiskey, and Stefan's eyebrows met in the middle, this wasn't his town. Never a moment's peace in this damn hole without an Original constantly up his ass, and this one smirked too much and Stefan watched him from the corner of his eyes, he was getting up to leave. Thank whatever Viking God these Viking vampires heralded from, he sighed in relief. He guardedly watched Cole or Coal (and what the hell kind of name was that?) go to the door.. What the hell was he doing, not showing himself out that was for sure.. He was _locking_ the door. Each exit was locked, just fantastic.. He was now rotated around on the swiveling bar stools, wondering what the hell the older vampire had planned.. From the devious glint in his eyes, Stefan took a clear hint what was to come, it was obvious.. The vampire was standing on a table now, about to make an announcement. He held his breath and thought twice about making a run for it, to stay here and watch this massacre unfold, or..

Kol tapped the whiskey bottle with a knife, one that was sitting by the counter. Silly humans, didn't they know any better than to leave it out in the open for anyone to use? He tsked internally, and then his grin brightened as he looked around at all the faces. Some people looked curious, others bothered, and yet some anxious. Kol closed his eyes, listening to the beats of all those hearts! It was music to his ears, such a melody! All that blood…

He opened his eyes and searched for a person to fixate his gaze on, a petite redhead seemed an appropriate choice. Of course, he wasn't going to look just at her, but she was the focal point. She would be an example, the first to offer herself to him! Of course, look how she had dressed! She was practically naked in those shorts, which to Kol seemed more like an odd type of undergarment, and that tank top. People started getting antsy, then they started talking again, thinking he was merely another drunk man at the Grille. Kol finished his bottle and smashed it down on the floor, causing everyone to look at him again, this time more cautiously and definitely more nervously. The dark glint in his eyes radiating menace, very different from the way he was standing, completely at ease and relaxed as if he had no worries in the world. He winked at the girl and finally spoke.

"Dear citizens of Mystic Falls, I think it is only fair for me to introduce myself. I am Kol Mikaelson, many of you may know Niklaus, my _bastard_ brother." He made sure to emphasize the word bastard. He hated Klaus at this exact moment, it was all his fault! After a brief pause, he continued speaking. "Now, seeing how I missed all the fun and action of the century, I find it only fitting to begin my new adventures and explorations with a little celebration. You should be forever honoured that you are the chosen ones for the beginning of a new era!" People were mumbling, what was this mad man talking about, he was drunk, apparently…and what if he stabbed someone with that knife he was holding…the way he was holding it didn't look to reassuring. Kol's smirk widened when someone tried to approach him and carry him out. "Nuh uh, I wouldn't do that if I were you…" The man thought he was stronger than Kol, he certainly looked bigger. Kol shrugged and moved forward, stabbing the man in the stomach. Most people looked onward, shocked. Others screamed, mortified. Kol let out a chuckle, keeping the man down on his knees. "Now now, darling…it isn't nice to pout. "He smeared his blood over his lips. The blood didn't taste bad but…" No, no…not what I was looking for, I need something spicier, maybe the little redhead will do?" He looked at the girl now, she was trembling.

Other people moved forward, yelling he was crazy, they were calling the cops, he was a madman and a psycho, and they even held guns at him. Kol blinked in wonder. Did these people really think bullets would slow an Original down? Perhaps a millisecond, but not more. He quickly tore out the man's guts and decorated them around his neck, his fangs elongating finally. They all seemed shocked; didn't people know about vampires in this town? Ooops. "Oh dear, whatever have I done? I didn't even quench my thirst! "He decided he didn't want to wait any longer, he didn't want to play the games he usually played. He had waited a long time to just let go. He didn't care what anybody would say for this, he deserved a little boost in his system and he wasn't going to bow down to anyone, he didn't care anymore. He had paid enough. He looked around and noticed a familiar face, who was that man? He looked very grouchy, was it…oh yes, it was one of Klaus' lackeys, he was certain. He didn't pay any particular attention to him now, a lot was on his mind. Like how hungry he was…

He zoomed around, tearing hearts with his bare hands, ripping throats with his fangs, smashing skulls against the walls, all in a controlled frenzy. He HAD to let it out, all the rage, anger, pain he felt for his brother's utter lack of remorse for having carted him along like an object across the globe for a century! He stomped on someone's throat, crushing it. By now he didn't really know what he was doing, he only felt and tasted blood. Blood poured from out of his mouth, how many people did he drain? Was everyone here dead already? He let out a little whimper, where had all the fun gone?! He walked over to the girl, the only human to remain in one piece, and patted her head. She was crying and begging down on the floor now, what non-sense. Kol wiped his chin, it seemed his whole face and hair was covered in the thick red substance, as well as his clothes. "Excuse the mess, darling. I don't know where my manners went!" He laughed childishly, then he forced her to get up and looked at the man with striking green eyes. They were… "Hm, you seem hungry mate. Did Nik tell you to abstain?" He wiggled his forehead, this man seemed to be struggling based on the indent from overthinking too much in the middle of his eyebrows. He laughed again, the look on this man's face was priceless, where did Klaus find these people? Amusing. "Come on, go ahead…Oh, I see. You're afraid." He bit the girls' neck and licked the blood tracing down. "Mmm…eat her, that is an order. You're not going to turn down an Original, are you?" He eyed Stefan expectantly…"


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter…I am sorry I have delayed it, but personal things got in the way of writing this. It is a short chapter, and with reason. I want to know whether anyone actually likes this story so I can continue to post this story, and if I get reviews, I will promise that the chapters will get longer and better. I just need more motivation…the ideas are all there. But reviews would be most appreciated! **

A low growl, and Stefan was on his feet, glaring at the older vampire with sickly, red burning eyes. His veins sprouted from them, and he was a centimeter away from Coal or Cole's face, his fangs ready to sink into.. Sink into the girl's throat, he took a few deep breaths and shrunk back, the knives in his mouth screeching to a halt and he roped his fingers around his own neck, disgusted with himself. Disgusted that he let it get so far flung in a short second, now.. He could sense Kol watching him, gloating at his victory that he was to blame for Stefan's moment of weakness…

Maybe he wanted to humiliate him, or get his kicks from pushing him over the edge, and Stefan was a mere fraction from cracking, what with the heavy stench of blood in the air, the bodies that were freshly cut into, but the longer he stuck around in this slaughter house the less likely he'd do anything but give the Original what he wanted.. Some insane story to go back to his Original family and laugh over, about how he couldn't resist even a drop of blood and lost his head when exposed to a few dead bodies.

No one knew of the after effects, the loss of himself that took days, months to search, to repair and find meaning in any pretense of himself that was left. Because every time that he lost himself he returned to something that was wholly not himself, and he was more lost than when he started.

Stefan dug his thumb into his own jugular, thriving in the pain. His sharp fangs bit through his gum tissue, blood filled his mouth and dripped down his crimson lips, till he was moaning and growling in agony. He swallowed his own blood and coughed on it, then lowered his arms and turned his back to Coal, shuddering as his face returned to its softer countenance.

Not that he was staring at the wall with any less distaste, cold distrust reflected in his stare and his mouth was pressed in a thin line of anger. "Stop.." He whispered this fiercely, breathing with an effort that carved out the hollows of his cheek. "Fucking **stop** and _leave_.. Get the hell out before I.." Stefan squeezed his eyes shut, he had to make it to the door, stumbling he tried to weave his way through the horde of bodies but..it was..

He was so, so very hungry.

Kol laughed, what was this guy's problem? He looked mentally disturbed, to say the least. What sort of pussy vampire was he? And to order him to leave?! He was talking to an Original, who did he think he was?! Did he really resist the urge to do what it was in their nature, he didn't even order him to kill her, simply feed...

He watched him stumble, trying to leave... "Pathetic, really. What is it with vampires these days, all I see is weakness." He shook his head sadly, mocking him. "Weakened bloodlines, I suppose... "He eyed him up and down, noticing the little bugger actually hurt himself before touching any human here. How long could he resist? The place was covered with blood and bodies..." Come on, I know you want to, mmm...

Stefan gripped the edge of a table and sucked in air, feeling the weight of his hunger devour him, he clutched his stomach and bent down, trying to tune out the Original's words, what, like how long was he out of the coffin, two days? Bastard.. Stefan lifted his head for one second to glare at him, his fangs shooting out and in that one irreversible moment he was at.. Coal? Coal's throat, his fangs sprang out and his blood was rolling down, _in_, his mouth, and it was juicy and bursting with flavor, completely something else from tapping the vein of an ordinary mortal, and he let his eyelashes flutter close, wanting more and more..

Kol was at...well, he certainly did NOT expect _that_. He recovered from his shock some seconds later, and flung Stefan away from him, letting his back smash at the wall. The wound inflicted on him healed almost immediately, letting him growl out loudly. He let go of the girl he was holding onto, that redhead, she was completely mute now, only her eyes were screaming with horror. Kol walked over to Stefan and crouched next to him, a glint of amusement passing his eyes. He wasn't angry, really, but he couldn't have a lesser vampire attack him like that and get away with it lightly.

"You have an acquired taste for Originals, hmm? I heard...you were one of the reasons my baby sister was daggered, and...perhaps you formed a relationship with my bastard brother? Now, that was very, _very_ naughty of you. Whatever shall I do now? How will you make it up to me, hmm? You know showing disrespect for an Original is not to be tolerated, and feeding from me...did you like it? Hmmm...I bet you _loved_ it...but you didn't say please, and even then I wouldn't let you, nuh-uh. Only special boys get to do that, if even then..." He tsked at him again, brushing his thumb over Stefan's mouth, and...

Someone was banging at the door, at the windows, looking in...Kol grumbled, he did NOT like being disturbed. Who dared to interrupt him?! He snapped Stefan's neck just then and decided he would take him home to teach him a lesson in manners, off to the dungeon! But before he did that, he had to see who was most persistent outside...

**Thanks to all that read this chapter, and previous! The story is just getting started, so it may be a bit boring! Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Stefan slid to the floor, dizzy from the onslaught of blood circulating through his body now.. He didn't even feel the air knocked out of his lungs when he was hurled at the wall, he was swimming with a renewed sense of purpose, he didn't even feel hungry anymore! The Original was hovering over him, Stefan's eyes widened when he reached out to stroke his lips, barely hearing what he was saying..

... But the moment was shattered by a loud noise, and Stefan jumped, his gaze flying to the door. Who the hell was knocking?

A moment later Damon's face appeared behind the windows, angrily shaking his fists at them. Stefan sighed and rubbed his eyes, figured.. Damon showing up now, whatever would he do without his bourbon? Did Damon do anything but drink and make hungry creepy eyes at Elena, and Caroline, and every other hot blooded female in Mystic Falls? He was an embarrassment for a brother! Stefan didn't know why this mattered right then, but for some reason he didn't want Damon to come in and humiliate them both in front of Coal, not after his shenanigans at the ball. No doubt he'd try to strike up Round 2 and end up dead. Or worse, compelled to do something.. Well he didn't really care. Why did Damon always turn up when he least wanted him to, especially when he was occupied with something, and stick his nose where it didn't belong? Or his other parts?

_Oh go away brother, find your poison in another bar, somewhere 50 miles away..._

Stefan tried to act like Damon wasn't growling and shouting swears at them, if he ignored him long enough he'd go away right?

He looked at Coal, who didn't look too amused himself.. But before Stefan could get on his feet he heard _SNAP!_ and he was out cold.

Kol almost had the perfect night. And then outside forces always had to interfere with his plans. No matter, he would deal with this. He looked around at his masterpiece...he would leave it just the way it was. He only had one thing to drag away...

He went to the door, he heard an extremely grating voice carry off in the night. Really. It was that Damon Salvatore, greasy looking pathetic excuse for a vampire, how despicable! A chill ran down his spine, of thinking just how much he hated this particular vampire.

He opened the door, not caring particularly at how he looked at that given moment. He looked rather blood-crazy, but wasn't that all vampires? He raised an eyebrow at Damon's gaping face, which soon turned into a demanding gaze.

"We're closed, don't you see?" Kol pointed to the "closed" sign, how did he even remember it? "Or do you want to be dinner as well? Whatever is your best attribute? "He smirked at him, then wiggled his eyebrows and suddenly, he grabbed him by the collar, shoving him inside the Grill, and closing the door again. Damon started demanding...something. Kol didn't even particularly care what he said, all he could tell was Damon was angry...something about him not being able to do this, and he will pay for it...

"Oh, I see...I disturbed your drinking pattern, or something? I don't quite understand why you can't just do that at home. Or did you already go through all your supply of alcohol? "He nodded at him, as if he understood his heartache...

"Well, you best be gone now. I have plans for your brother, isn't he a handsome one?" He walked over to Stefan, tickling his nose even though he was completely unconscious. He then zoomed to Damon and broke ALL his bones, make it look like maybe it was his fault? He didn't even know cameras existed.

Afterwards, he picked Stefan up and zoomed him off to the mansion, grinning to himself all the while...

He was in the dungeon, and he had Stefan strapped and locked, hanging half-naked from the ceiling.

"Any moment now," Kol murmured, he couldn't wait to start!

He slapped Stefan awake, just a tiny slap...

Stefan came to with a gasp, his eyes shot open. He looked around in a panic, wildly taking in his surroundings. "What.. Where am I?"

Kol rubbed his hands together, he was about to break out skipping in joy, but that was too childish perhaps. So he stood in front of Stefan, grinning brightly. "Hi darling, I couldn't resist but to bring you here. I thought I would take that red-head, but..."He dragged a finger down Stefan's chest and down his stomach, facing exactly where his...

"You just smell better to me. Do you like to play games? We can get to know each other better." He winked up at him, tugging his pants down some. He wasn't going to do anything too sexual with him yet, though. And he was thankful to be left alone here for the time being, not interrupted by any of his siblings.

Stefan realized where he was, it was a torture chamber, most likely in the mansion. He growled, glaring at Coal or Cole or whatever, the wicked Original that he was! "Untie me.." He pulled at his restraints, he was hanging there, like a prime cut of meat! Just his luck… Kol pushed his pants lower and Stefan tugged harder at the chains. "What are you doing..."

He got more giddy as Stefan tried to fight the restraints. "Why would I let you go, I quite like the vision of you like this. Don't you know how beautiful it looks? And..." He grazed his fingers around his waist, then tore his jeans off. What a sight! "I really admire a well sculpted body, very nice work. " He patted Stefan's bum, it looked very inviting. "I just want to have a little fun, don't you want to have some fun too? I'm bored...

He was starting to feel a rising panic, what did the Original mean to do... "What are you, I think we have very separate ideas of 'fun'," Stefan said loudly, not at all comfortable being tied up like this, not like this! He bit his lips and felt a chill on his bare skin..

Kol tsked him."Nuh-uh, aren't you the Ripper? I would like to think we share a few things in common. Don't tell me you don't feel _anything_."

He suddenly came very close to Stefan's naked body, licking him just above his lower region. See what his reaction was like. Disgust? Pleasure? Anger?

"If I let you go, you must entertain me. You see, you can't just disrespect me and think you won't get punished for it. Or maybe this isn't punishment, I have a variety of useful instruments I can use in this game. "He nodded, of course he did! He walked over to retrieve a whip, and whooshed it creating a deeply arousing sound. How it would sound against flesh! Kol's eyes lit up, sparkling into Stefan's. Beautiful!

Stefan felt a thrill that he quickly chased down with a growl. Who did this guy think he was?! "I'm not one of your damn play things! Plus I'm not- I'm not like, like _that_.." He wasn't going to be strung up and toyed with, especially not with a man, or even a vampire who was touching him in all the wrong ways.. "Just don't.."

Initial response was positive. That was very telling and very promising. Kol kept the whip in his hand, walking around his victim, admiring the prey he caught. Perfect abs, a very nice bubble butt...chest muscles, back, arms. Everything very lean and muscular. And then, his manly attribute...even flaccid, he could tell it was impressive. He gazed into his eyes, a beautiful forest green, eyes that could tell him way more...

"Oh, but you are here, aren't you? So you see...you ARE one of my playthings. Whatever shall I name you? You will be whatever I want you to be, your preferences aren't of my concern. "He placed the whip on the side, perhaps a more gentle approach would be more appropriate here. Obviously even the gentlest of touches would send this hot piece screaming...so he did just that. He took out a feather instead, and started caressing his body with it, at all the most sensitive spots, all the while looking into his eyes with a perverted sense of pleasure. "How old are you? 100, 200 years? My first experience with a man was sometime after my 200th year as a vampire...don't you think it is time?" He licked him again, this time he went even lower. But he never touched his member, oh no.

"Why don't you call me master, how about that," Stefan said cheekily, though he was distinctly aware of the vampire prowling around him…He felt more vulnerable than he'd ever felt, and not because he was in the position he was in, it was more…This was a new kind of torture, if it was that.. It was, it had to be. Coal was playing with him, trying to get a rise out of this, he obviously knew Stefan was used to being abused by his siblings, why not try something new to mess with his mind a bit? Who really knew what these Originals were like…

"I'm not that young…I'm just not into men, sorry," He said this but his skin was itching everywhere the feather touched… Caressing him in a way that made him think of it was the older vampire's fingers tingling against his skin, instead, and then he licked him, and Stefan jerked up, his chest and torso heaving, gasping a bit... "Hee-eey! Hey Coal, Cole? Whatever your name is, why don't you keep your hands and your eyes and your tongue to yourself huh?"

Kol chuckled, his plaything was very cheeky it seemed. It told him he didn't like what was going on, but of course Kol knew better! "Mhhm, not into men...whatever you say, darling." He patted his bum and...what would be the best torture, than to make this thing in front of him go absolutely crazy from a completely new need?

"Yes, it is Kol. With a K, if you're wondering, which I am sure you are. K-O-L." He stressed out each word slowly, as if Stefan was mentally challenged. You should be honoured I am showing you such attention. But you seem unhappy...why is that? Don't you know that makes me upset? Do you want me to be upset?" He caressed him all the while, then he squeezed his flesh suddenly, his eyes going from amused to enraged in seconds. "Don't think for a second you can dare **insult**me!


	5. Chapter 5

**It would be of the greatest help if anyone reviewed, told me their likes and dislikes, maybe what they would like to see written more? Anything missing? The story is only just a few chapters in, but unless I know people are truly reading the story, I can't write any better…or can I?**

Chapter 5

The flesh between his legs twitched where Kol gripped him, and Stefan grit his teeth, starting to breath in shallow puffs. This was physically unnerving, a man touching him like this, he wasn't sure how to react to it, whether to be disgusted or repelled or suffer through it.. Whether he should let his body respond as it willed. Stefan swallowed hard and eyed Kol, the vampire was certainly going to enjoy it if he did.. Stefan slowly relaxed his taut spine, inch by inch.. He wasn't really sure what the older man wanted, for him to be willing and free to pleasure or hating every moment of it... Maybe both.

Kol blew his breath down there, just a little...to see what other reaction he would elicit from the younger vampire, but his fun was cut short with the sound of a door opening somewhere in the basement dungeon. And out of nowhere...who was to emerge, but his two brothers, Elijah and Klaus. Kol growled, why was his fun disturbed! Klaus seemed...a bit amused, but also angry. And as Kol's smirk grew bigger, so did Klaus' angry face. This was how things functioned between them, usually.

"Kol! Let go of him this instant, he is not to be one of your play-things!" He was about to physically confront his brother, but Elijah held his hand up.

Elijah took a step in front of Klaus, blocking his ability to attack Kol instantly. He did this as smoothly and calmly as he could. It was a typical Elijah move. How many times did this happen in the past? Kol was barely out of the coffin, and again here he was...covered completely in blood, whose blood, Elijah didn't know. Did he even want to know? Was it Stefan's? If it was, he seemed to have healed. Elijah chose not to comment on Kol's exterior yet, nor did he have time to comment on anything, as Klaus took a step forward looking directly into Kol's eyes.

"Kol, you must let him go, you do not want us to have to physically force you to do so -"

Kol had to stop him from talking, what was this?! Did Klaus really think he could just order him around after everything he did to him? How did he dare! He laughed darkly, his siblings really were a pain. "Pardon me? I will do as I wish! I was in the coffin far too long, how did you think I would behave, tell me?! And enough with the threats, don't you know what **I** can do when I get angry! I need to have my fun, and...this little thing right here -" He slapped Stefan's ass lightly, the sound echoed across the whole of the dungeon. How embarrassing for Stefan, how heavenly for Kol's ears! " -is having the grandest of times with me, I assure you...he wants to be mine. Taken!" He winked up at Stefan, and waved his hand off towards his siblings, as if to shoo them away. "Now, where were we?"

He rubbed Stefan's thigh, smiling up at him lazily as if he wasn't concerned about a thing. Then he paused, eying Klaus. "Are you jealous, maybe? Is that why you're so upset? You know I can share. Later. Perhaps. I shall see."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at his little brother, and stepped up to him eye to eye. "You are not to speak to me in any manner that does not befit you, do you understand that?" Klaus was not even remotely pleased with his siblings running around, dagger-less and barking orders at _him_. "By the way, this torture room you're using so leisurely was built under _my_ orders, Kol, and I've been far too lenient with what you can and can't do with MY house, and MY dungeon, and MY charges!" He curled his fingers into a fist angrily, regretting having done so much for his siblings!

Kol's fingers released him and Stefan blinked, not enjoying the sudden lightness that lingered.. Then to Stefan's utter humiliation who should show up but Elijah and _Klaus_! What was this, he was hanging there naked in front of three of the Mikaelson brothers, while Kol fondled him- "Whaaa- What the fuck, I'm not going to passed around like a little whore, what is this!" Stefan jerked harder on the chains. "Unchain me.."

Elijah took a deep breath and tilted his head, eyeing Klaus and Kol tensely. "You will both tear each other to pieces if you continue to bait one another. You must find a way to arrive at a truce."

Kol tsked at his brother, waving his index finger at him. "Such anger, control it, wolf boy." He flashed him a grin, not upset by his words at all. Klaus always tried to show his dominance around, but Kol wasn't having any of it. His brother was hurling empty threats now. Kol eyed Elijah, then he made a face of disgust and he went for it...he unchained Stefan and held him over his shoulder, smacking his butt yet again. Stefan whimpered at this point, growling at Elijah to do something. What was he waiting for? Kol was going to rape him, didn't he care?!

"Calm down, won't you. I am taking us out of **Nik's **house. Somewhere more private." He started to leave, but before Elijah could facepalm, Klaus zoomed in front of Kol. He would not be insulted! His eyes glowed yellow, Kol was asking for it! He charged at him and went in to bite him, see how he liked hallucinations and feeling weak for days! But before he could bite him, Kol quickly dropped Stefan to the floor (not so gently), and kicked Klaus away, so hard he went flying onto the wall, crashing onto it so much so as to leave a dent in it. Elijah wondered, to let them fight it out, or interfere? He moved to Stefan however, searching for his clothes...but they were ripped apart.

Klaus snarled savagely, banging the wall with his fist as he leaped up, on his feet. "That is ENOUGH! I've had it with playing the patient and kindly older brother with you!" He was going to KILL THEM ALL and stuff them back in their coffin while they rotted, DEAD! He hurled himself at Kol, tossing them both on the floor and he throttled him with both hands, fangs ready to rip into his jugular..

Stefan coughed and sat up, rubbing his elbow and shaking his head.. Why did he agree to Damon's half assed plan to undagger these people..

Elijah found a loose piece of... Bloody fabric, maybe it was a spread or curtain, looked to be used in another one of his sibling's torture sessions... And draped Stefan with it. "Here."

Stefan gratefully accepted it but he still didn't trust any of them. He glanced at Elijah. "Thanks. I'll just... Be out of your way..." He wasn't going to stick around for Klaus to fly into one of his rages and bite him, that was for sure... Or who knew, maybe Kol would rip his heart out, there was no telling with this family…

Stefan heard a crash from somewhere and shouts coming their way, followed with a very familiar pattern of swearing..

"Where is he..." Damon shot into the dungeon, his fangs gleaming with saliva, crimson eyes gleaming, spiraling out of control, it was a bit amusing really, but Stefan just groaned.

"Really Damon? Couldn't you have let me leave here in one piece?" He really had the worst timings. Stefan went to his brother and tugged on his arm. "Come on let's go.. You don't want to get in the middle of this, trust me.."

Damon fend him off. "Oh you bet I do! Asshole thinks he's the fucking president of the town, well I'll show him..."

Kol started bashing Klaus' head onto the floor, he was beyond furious his plan failed. What was it, he couldn't have any fun?! Why was his plaything of such importance anyways?! He growled and continued to throw punches at Klaus' face, he deserved it, and more!

"Really, you've been a PATIENT brother? Is that what a century in a coffin means to you! Should I be thanking you for your KINDNESS?!" He growled loudly and then he snapped Klaus' neck, then he got up and kicked his body, hard! Elijah was talking to him, and he seemed angry now. But Kol wasn't listening, as he saw an even more irritating figure in the dungeon. That slimy...

He attacked Damon, without so much as a warning. And immediately, Elijah threw Kol off of Damon (who got a good punch right in the nose at least), Stefan was standing there...completely motionless.

Elijah whisked out a handkerchief from the inside pocket of his suit coat, and tersely wiped his hand with it to rid of any blood stains. "Gentlemen, allow me to escort you to the door," He said this pointedly to Damon and Stefan.

Damon was still glaring avidly at Kol, blood oozing from his nose. "I'll get you for this... Just wait..." He swerved on his heels and strut out of the dungeon to the front door, ahead of Elijah and Stefan.

Stefan sighed and was about to follow him out, but he paused, and turned to look back for the barest moment, expecting to feel scorn and resentful when his gaze stalled on the youngest Mikaelson son, who was livid and very put out.

But the awareness that rushed through his body now was entirely unfamiliar, like icy water waking you up from a dream, sharp and pure, slithering through his being and coiling in the pit of his stomach, it was a weirdly arousing feeling, rooting him to the spot and he licked his lips, parting his mouth to speak.

"I.."

-Before he could even begin to realize where any of this came from he broke his concentration and stalked out of there, telling himself he had much rather be in the safety and comfort of the boarding house while these ancient vampires battled it out in their basements.

He fled to his home, (Damon typically didn't wait) and rushed to lock it behind him and barricade the entrance, all the entrances, and he started to shutter the windows too. It wasn't safe! Not from werewolves and definitely not from Originals! They had to call Bonnie and have her do a No Originals Allowed spell!

Stefan hammered new boards and shoved a bunch of chests and old wardrobes in front of the doors.

Damon walked up to him waving his arms around. "_What_.. are you doing?"

Stefan took a deep breath, and dusted his hands on.. Oh, he realized he was still naked.. "Oh um.. Nothing. Redecorating. Fixing things- Go away." He lifted a heavy Grandfather Clock on top of everything. "There, that ought to do it!"

"Why are you undressed, and why are you stranding us in our own house?" Damon made a face and gave him a 'Stefan's out of it' look.

Stefan zoomed up to his room and quickly put on a clean pair of pajamas and a t shirt AND a hoodie, then zoomed back down, surveying his handiwork. "Can you make sure your room is un-barge-in-able as well, please.." He stepped around Damon to light a candle, shading the shivering light with his palm.

"Would you mind telling me why you're suddenly so afraid of some Original dicks who show up and expect us all to bow down to them just cause they got a couple of few hundred years on us?" Damon scoffed, ignoring his request.

He lit a few candles and flopped down in his favorite armchair, raking his hair in place. "Did you finish all the booze again Damon?" He shrugged. "Who said I'm afraid? Plus they didn't just 'show up' remember, they were unleashed, your idea I might add. I was all for chucking them in the Atlantic till your master plan... Changed it all." He picked up a half empty bottle of wine.

Damon gave a long drawn out sigh and sunk into a plush couch. "Let's not go over this again brother.. We have to focus on the bigger picture now Stef.. How do we co-exist with these newcomers who want to take over the town and feed and ravage and rape their way through our ever shrinking supply?"

Stefan took a swig of wine and wiped his lips with his thumb, yes... How indeed…

Back at the mansion, Kol was more than just livid! What was Elijah playing at?! This was one of the reasons he never bothered to stick around the family, instead he came and went as he pleased. He didn't like it when anyone interfered with his plans, and his playtime. Really, he was glad he got to experience the world for himself without any of his siblings giving him a headache. There was a downside to his own independent self, of course…but it was far better than remaining by Klaus' side, and STILL getting daggered by him, like Rebekah was for 90 years. And why, why would he take orders from any of them? Wasn't he old enough to do as he willed? He didn't need to abide by some arbitrary rules, they didn't exist for him. Those were rules humans made for each other, and he was above the rules of mere mortals. He made up his own rules along the way, but not for _him_ to follow. Oh no...that was meant for others.

He didn't even want to stay in Mystic Falls, it was obvious this was Klaus' house, as he so vehemently pointed out. And what was there to do here, really? He had the entire world to explore, to see how things had changed, to learn! So much adventure ahead of him. He was fuming, breaking things left and right…whatever was in his way, until he saw the way the younger Salvatore was looking at him, and his body language definitely wasn't tensely hostile towards him. He let the Salvatores leave in silence, and he calmed down considerably after that, so much so that Elijah noticed this drastic change. And he knew Kol wasn't thinking of anything good.

"Kol, please behave yourself. May I know, what are you thinking of doing this time? I urge you to be appropriate, especially towards the Salvatores. At least as appropriate as you can, their usefullnes for our family is still - "

Kol tried to smile innocently, then he nodded. "Oh yes, no worries. I won't be forcing anyone into anything they don't want, dear brother." Maybe staying in Mystic Falls for a while wouldn't be so bad? He loved to play with his prey, after all. And Stefan Salvatore was definitely that. **His** prey. He was thinking of ways he could lure him into his trap, when Klaus started waking. Kol looked at Elijah with a big grin on his face, then he zoomed off before Klaus could start his yelling and ranting again. He went to his room, showered, changed clothes and went out for the night. He was getting hungry again...

And bored. He wanted to see that Salvatore again, so he went to their address and politely rang the bell. 

"I'll tell you one thing, I'm not gonna sleep till I nail that son of a bitch to his coffin again, he needs a reminder of why he's up and walking and _feeding_, well he can thank me for that," Damon snapped, his face contorting into an epic scowl. But Damon hated the Mikaelsons, and he held a special hate for Kol in his heart that festered even more now... He loathed him. If he knew what a grand asshole he was going to be he wouldn't have bothered negotiating with Elijah over his siblings! They should've just handed them their mommy, a lotta good that did them now! He frowned at Stefan. "What were you doing with him in the mansion anyways… Were they torturing you too?" Damon's fist clenched, if he only had a white oak stake in his possession now..

"Who?" Stefan looked at him, his eyebrows raised. "Damon let's just stay clear of the Mikaelsons altogether, the more you provoke them-"

The doorbell rang and Stefan jumped on his feet. "What was that!?"

Damon huffed and went towards the door, giving Stefan another weird look. "Really what is with you.. " He shoved aside some boxes despite Stefan's protests.

"Ask who it is!" Stefan hissed, staying well away from the door..

Damon sighed. "It's probably Alaric Stefan, he said he'd come by with a case of beer.." Why his brother was being so paranoid was beyond him. "Okay fine who is it?" 

Kol could hear them bickering indoors. Of course he knew how much Damon hated him, well...it was nothing compared to how much he despised him! He rang the doorbell again, and he was glad they didn't have a peeping hole, so as to see who was giving them a visit. He remained quiet and waited...

"No one's answering Stefan," Damon said loudly. He swung the door open anyways, his eyes bulging at the sight of HIM standing there! "You..." 

Kol gave Damon a sour smile, then he entered the house and grinned widely at Stefan. "Good afternoon boys, I was just strolling down the neighbourhood and..."

He went to where he presumed the living room was, it looked...the whole house seemed barred down. He smirked, he could only imagine why that was the case. "My my, what is the meaning of this? Hiding from someone?" He sat himself down on one of the sofas, as if he owned the place. He looked up at the brothers, his gaze finally resting on Stefan. He didn't say a word, nor did he break away from looking into his eyes. How long until he was made his?

Stefan's head snapped in their direction, he only had a hunch who it was at the door, but he really didn't think he'd show up... Here.

"Um, get out!" Damon exclaimed at Kol's self invite. Was he for real, he just walked in like he had every right to be there!

Stefan didn't pay Damon any heed, he was just as flummoxed, but for entirely separate reasons..

Damon tapped his foot, growling. "Your kind isn't _welcome_ here, in fact I think I'm going to make it official and denounce your welcome to this town altogether!" He looked between Kol and Stefan.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Damon, is it?" He loved pretending he didn't have a clue who he was. It was fun seeing his eyes widen in rage and...well, he just looked as if he belonged in a mental institution. "How exactly are you going to do that? We have an advantage over you in EVERY way possible. Besides, this is our hometown. My birth-place, if I remember correctly...I was here before you. And you owe your existence to us, when I better think about it. So be a good little vampire, and pour me some bourbon, won't you? I am incredibly thirsty..."

He winked at Stefan and sighed contently.

"No!" Damon gave Kol a disbelieving stare, just hours ago he was in the worst pain of his life and his bones took forever to heal! Plus they were out of bourbon.

Stefan licked his lips, feeling uncertain. "Damon why don't you uh... Call Alaric, we might need him… Or Bonnie, call Bonnie." He hoped Damon would go do…something.

Damon made a face and stood where he was. "I'm not going anywhere... Why don't you tell him how he came to be out of the coffin Stefan, go on tell him."

Kol shook his head..."Such disrespect, back in my day, we had respect for our elders." His ears perked, what did Damon want to tell them. He patted his lap, motioning for Stefan to come sit on it."Yes, do tell me...come. Sit." He knew he wasn't going to do so, though, He really was interested in what they had to say, but he also wanted Damon to leave. If this story wasn't over in five minutes, he would just compel him.

Stefan frowned at Kol's offer and went to sit in a couch across from him. "I don't think this is the time Damon, look at us, why don't we try to get along for the time being?" He gave his brother a piercing stare.

Damon returned the stare and walked off. "Fine, but if I hear any screams for mercy don't say I never warned you..." He was going to get Bonnie, who was... Useful when she wasn't being a hard ass. He was sure Bonnie would be of service when it involved these pesky Originals.

Stefan listened for fading footsteps before turning his attention to their guest. "So.. What are you doing here? Come to drag me back to your lair caveman style?" He folded his arms.

Kol scowled when Stefan went to sit across from him, but no matter. He wasn't going to force things on him. He would come to him, voluntarily. Eventually. Kol was patient when he wanted to be, and what better way to punish Damon, than to take his brother? Kol bit his lip, then he shifted in his seat, making himself more comfortable. "No, no. I won't be doing any of that any time soon. It isn't interesting anymore, that moment is gone...unfortunately. Your body is..."

He licked his lips, then he got up, walking towards where he presumed was the liquor cabinet. He had manners like Elijah, but he could also be extremely intrusive and rude. So he took what he wanted! "Anyhow, what was this Damon was talking about, what story must you tell me? Did you molest my corpse, perhaps? "He chuckled, grabbing a bottle of vodka that he found, and then a glass...and another for Stefan. He filled them up to the top. "I am far too curious now, you must tell. And don't make me ask again." His eyes shifted from playful, to stone cold. Stefan better know what was good for him…

Stefan watched Kol from under his eyelashes, regarding him with a secret curiousness… He was starting to fixate on tiny details. This was their first time in a room, alone, just the two of them, in a non-threatening environment. He was seeing him now for the first time, and Kol was… He barely knew him. He didn't even completely know what he looked like, though he had stared at his dessicated corpse many times… Just for kicks.

Kol was pouring vodka for the two of them, and Stefan noticed little things, unconsciously, that he was burning into memory, his long fingers, the bulging curve of his forearm, the ripple of skin suggesting a few stray chest hairs, just underneath his unbuttoned shirt collar.. The enticing column of Kol's neck, Stefan bit his tongue as his eyes roamed freely up to suspend on Kol's lips, which were moving, speaking words.

He snapped out of it and frowned. "What, Damon left. He uh... Damon and I were… The ones who led to your being released. Damon un-daggered Elijah, we tried bargaining with Klaus, it backfired, so we just.. Here you are."

Stefan nodded, here he was…

So why was he feeling so nervous, and agitated, and fluttery, and intently aware of his every movement and how close they were standing and musky arousing scent that of his cologne that lit a spark in his senses that made him feel flushed..

Stefan took a big gulp from him glass, then two then three.

Kol was very aware by now, that Stefan was observing him, even though Stefan tried to be as subtle as possible. Kol could have his back to him, and he would still know exactly where his eyes were if he really wanted to. He was about to begin sipping from his drink, when Stefan was almost half done with his. His lips parted, making an o shape. Then he smirked, as usual. Was he getting to him _already_? Or was Stefan a secret drunk?

All he knew was Damon was one, how could he not know? The man reeked of booze, so much so Kol was pretty sure he took baths in bourbon. He decided to be nonchalant now, completely unaware of what was going on. But he could feel it...their eyes locked for a moment, then Kol smiled lazily.

"You aren't telling me the complete truth. What happened before you undaggered Elijah, because...I am well aware that it was my older brother that brought us back to the living, so to speak. So, you had the coffins with you. How did Niklaus even manage to lose them?" Kol shook his head, that was unacceptable. It just showed him how much Klaus really cared for them...very little! It was very insulting to him, to have been daggered in the first place! Then he had to lose a century, all the while Niklaus was having the grandest time!

It was just unacceptable, and it made him angry all over again. He quickly took a few gulps of vodka, to soothe down his nerves. He eyed Stefan again, wanting to know the truth, and he couldn't find out from any of his other siblings because they were daggered as well. And Klaus was not to ever be trusted, always scheming, so volatile...so fragile.

"If you don't tell me _everything_, you know I can just compel you, and then who knows what else I can make you do. Ask yourself this question: Do I really want that to happen? Wouldn't it be better if I was completely honest with this very handsome Original?" He winked at him, then chuckled again.

"Or maybe you do want me to do something to you...are you a masochist, do you enjoy it? Hmm, I know your type. You're one to suffer for a cause, for another person. Willing to put yourself in harms way, you try to be stoic...you're a defender...is that it? Or is there more there?" Kol raised an eyebrow, knowing full well there was. A draw to blood, a craving that would never be quite satisfied.

Kol finished his drink now, he wanted to fuck the living hell out of this man before him. But no, he had to play his game now, so he had to wait. It would be more rewarding this way. He didn't even know yet what it was about him that had him so attracted to him, but his gut instinct was never wrong. The two of them would have a LOT of fun.

"I have to go now, I am getting awfully hungry, and unless you're offering..."

He got up and walked behind where Stefan was sitting, leaning over to breathe down his neck. He inhaled his scent, it was very peculiar and deeply arousing. It was Stefan's body practically screaming to be taken over, how long had it been since the man truly let go? He couldn't have been very satisfied with his sex life, Kol concluded. He licked his earlobe and nibbled on it. Then he let go, and walked out of the room and out the Boarding House. He wasn't going to be giving Stefan attention for a LONG time.

So he went to the local strip club, he was surprised Mystic Falls had one, but it was there. The girls truly did seem so trashy these days...but he wasn't there to chit-chat, he was there to let some steam off.

"Eenie, meenie, miney, mo...catch a human by her..."

**Thanks for reading! A review would be greatly appreciated! I know y'all are reading it!**


End file.
